Total Drama Crios Cath(SYOC)
by 16Doobop13
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) Chris invites 36 brand new contestants to Crios Cath for a game full of conflict, drama, and a whole lot of running around. With the largest cast yet, and a new ability to "conquer" acres of the island, and the all-new Shameterranean cavern, Total Drama is in for one of it's most epic seasons yet! 35/36 players remain, 30 players remain above ground.
1. Crios Cath Auditions Commercial

**AN: Full disclosure, I was originally only going to post this once Nui Kaua Merged, but after giving it some thought, and realizing how big the cast needed to be to do what I want to do, I decided I might as well show this now. Just like Nialasach, this season isn't even going to start until I'm done with Nui Kaua, and although Crios Cath is very much its own thing, I do plan to have whoever the winner of Nui Kaua turns out to be as a special guest to start this show off, the same way Zero Sum's canon winner started off Nialasach. Anyways, on with the fic!**

* * *

 _ **You all knew this one was coming…**_

"Total Drama Crios Cath!" Chris's voice announces as a logo of five warring contestant silhouettes behind the name of season appears on screen. Each of the silhouettes is a different color, one is red, one is green, one is blue, one is yellow, and one is a dull grey.

 _ **One Large Cast!**_

"The biggest cast yet!" Chris's voice continues to announce. "Because Crios Cath is such a big island, we could increase our roster number all the way up to...

36 Contestants!"

 _ **18 Males**_

1: Michael Richardson-The Devious Baseball Player

2: Joshua "King" Benny Darwin-The Popular Swede

3: Ryuji Tachibana-The Pranking God

4: Ahmed Rajput-The Clueless Cypher

5: Tiberius Vult-The Zealos Templar

6: Harald Skeithwick-The Poisonous Poet

7: Axel Exonerium-The Crazed Vigilante

8: Indigo Daniles-The Goofy Schoolboy

9: Danny Smith-The Country Musician

10: Stan Manley-The Heir

11: Avi Trinidad-The Loyal Comedian

12: Mateo Niuk-The Director

13: Jeffrey Johnson Mortimer III- The Hidden Mastermind

14: Mitchell "Frag" Fragman-The Professional Gamer

15: Jeremy Ramsay-The Altruistic Strategist

16: Nathan Connors-The Intimidating Optimist

17: Angelo Furalaas-The Devious Prince

18: Ani-The Outcast

 _ **18 Females**_

1: Shelby-Lynn Huan-The Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

2: Margaret "Maggie" Morrison-The Timid Perfectionist

3: Lorelei Reinhart-The Analytic Ice Queen

4: Molly Reid-The Designated Villain

5: Gazella Leclerc-The Woodsman Competitor

6: Roxanne Davison-The Cute Bruiser

7: Kalyssa Buvelle-The Twisted Princess

8: Setsuna Levine-The Absentminded Artist

9: Alice Cochrane-The Silver-Tounged

10: Mathilda -The Mute

11: Carol Shaffer-The Thrill Seeker

12: Arianna Rodriguez-The Popular Girl

13: Anemone Jacinta Deshay-The Inquisitive Journalist

14: Laura Sadako Matsuko Yoshitomi-The Strategic Businesswoman

15: Jarri Utom-The Cute Hero

16: Rose Rare-The Generous Designer

17: Morgana Hines-The Ghost Whisperer

18: Franchesca Polermos-The Devoted Leader

 _ **The Teams Instead Become The 'Clans'!**_

 _ **A Clashing of Beliefs and Ideals!**_

 _ **No Camp Amenities!**_

"This season, everyone has to tough it out against the harsh Crios Cath elements!"

The film cuts between an avalanche in the mountains, sandstorms in the desert, waves crashing up against rocky shores, and sinkholes swallowing areas of the bog.

 _ **Winning Challenges Means Claiming Acres Of The Island from the Losing Clan!**_

"This season, each 'clan' bets a certain amount of acres going into the challenge. If they come in first in the challenge, that is the amount of acres they may conquer from other teams. If they come in last in the challenge however, that is also the amount of acres they _must_ give away to the team that came in first, if they bet more acres than the winning team is able to take, those acres are claimed by the 2nd or 3rd place team, depending on how many acres they bet as well."

 _ **Don't Let Your Clan Run Out Of Land!**_

"If a clan loses all its acres, it is dissolved amongst the remaining clans after their elimination ceremony and Tine Naofa! So be careful how you run your lands!"

 _ **Losers Must Now Enter The Shame-Terranean Cavern!**_

The camera heads into the Tomb of shame to reveal an expansive underground network that spreads throughout the island.

 _ **But They Aren't Done Having An Effect On The Competition!**_

"Inside the Shame-terranean Cavern is a special Crios Cath Druidic Artifact, and the losing player who manages to find it _and_ return it to its original resting place within the cavern will earn themselves a one-way ticket back into the game, at which point, the other losers will be truly eliminated and the cycle will start again!"

 _ **The Grand Prize of 1 Million Dollars!**_

"Who will win it all?

Find out on

Total…  
Drama…

Crios Cath!" Chris laughs as the screen fades to black and the logo of the season appears again.

 _ **TOTAL DRAMA CRIOS CATH: NOW ACCEPTING AUDITIONS**_

* * *

SYOC Rules:

0: Priority Is Being Given to those who submitted OCs to Nialasach and/or to The Cursed Island but did not have them accepted.

1: No Mary Sue/Gary Stu characters.

2: No Characters That Have Already Been Submitted One of My Total Drama Fics

3: PM Submissions Only. The Reviews are a place to, well, review. Also, please title the PM so that I know it's a character application for Crios Cath as well as who the app is for. 'Crios Cath Character App: "OC's Name"' should do nicely as a title, for example.

4: Fill Out The Form Exactly, You Do Not Need to Add any additional information beyond what is asked for. There will be a private character interview in the pm later for you to do that.

5: This is a larger cast than I usually do, so each author can submit up to 4 OCs, however…

6: NO OCs that are related to/are friends with each other. The appeal of these fics are supposed to be strangers competing against one another.

7: This fic will not begin for a long time. As such, it is not first-come first serve. Characters will be accepted or declined as I receive them based on the types of contestants I have already.

8: Realize that your character, (or each of your characters technically), has a 97% of being eliminated, and only a 3% of winning(That's _really_ low). Do not complain if/when your OC(s) lose(s).

9: Once you submit your OC(s) to me, you are agreeing to give me full control of the aforementioned OC(s) for this story.

10: Remember to have fun! This is all one big reality game show after all!

* * *

Character Application Form(It will be at the top of my profile for anyone who wants to copy/paste it):

OC Name:

OC Sex:

OC Age(16-18):

OC 'Label'(for instance, Dawn was 'The Moonchild', Heather was 'The Queen Bee', Alejandro was 'The Arch Villain', Tyler was 'The No-Skill Jock' etc.):

Sexuality:

Appearance(Just a general description of what they look like and will wear normally throughout their time on the show.):

Swimwear(Again, be general):

Sleepwear(Again, you can be general):

Brief Background of the OC(2 short paragraphs max):

Alignment(Lawful Evil, Chaotic Neutral, Neutral Good, Etc.):

Rate the Following 1-8, 8 being the trait that fits your character best, and 1 being the trait that fits them the worst. This does not mean they are very good or very bad at any of these traits, as many characters are well-rounded, it simply is which one is most or least likely to define them. As such, each number may be used only once.

Strength(How much physical force one can exert, as well as how much one is able to carry and how well-equipped they are for heavy labor):

Endurance(How well someone can put up with the elements, or continuously remain in an uncomfortable position, as well as how much of a beating one can take before they are exhausted):

Beauty(The outward appearance and fashion of the individual):

Charisma(The ability to persuade, charm, deceive, or intimidate others through speech):

Spirituality(Think holistic medicine, horoscopes, belief in destiny, all that stuff):

Willpower(One's determination, how likely one is to continue pursuing a goal they have set for themselves, or rather, how unlikely they are to give up no matter the odds):

Intelligence(Academic knowledge and facts, as well as the ability to investigate strange objects and occurrences):

Cunning(Wit and Craftiness, the ability to think on one's feet):

Audition Tape(Be creative and unique!):

* * *

The 9 Alignments(For anyone who didn't previously know about them, or was unsure as to which alignment their OC would be):

 **Lawful Good(LG)** people can be counted on to do the right thing as expected by society. Zero Sum's Helen and Isaac are both good examples of Lawful Good.

 **Neutral Good(NG)** folk do the best they can to help others according to their needs. Zero Sum's Kaede or Hubert would be a good example of Neutral Good.

 **Chaotic Good(CG)** people act as their conscience directs, with little regard for what others expect. Zero Sum's Carys and Conlan would be good examples of Chaotic Good.

 **Lawful Neutral(LN)** individuals act in accordance with law, tradition, or personal codes. Zero Sum's Nublina or Damon would be a good example of Lawful Neutral.

 **True Neutral(N)** is the alignment of those who prefer to steer clear of moral questions and don't take sides. Zero Sum's Zastin and Twilight would both be good examples of True Neutral.

 **Chaotic Neutral(CN)** people follow their whims, holding their personal freedom above all else. Zero Sum's Artemis and Peter would be good examples of Chaotic Neutral.

 **Lawful Evil(LE)** people methodically take what they want, within the limits of a code of tradition, loyalty, or order. Zero Sum's Freya or Victor would be a good example of Lawful Evil.

 **Neutral Evil(NE)** is the alignment of those who do whatever they can get away with, without compassion or qualms. Zero Sum's Melody or Oswald would be a good example of Neutral Evil.

 **Chaotic Evil(CE)** individuals act with arbitrary violence, spurred by their greed, hatred, or bloodlust. I highly recommend avoiding this alignment.


	2. Crios Cath Trailer: Kings and Queens

"Crios Cath is currently under production," Chris's voice announces as the Total Drama Crios Cath logo is shown on the screen surrounded by 5 different symbols, a red stag skull, a green dryad, a blue shaman using a staff to cast a spell, a yellow king and queen sitting atop thrones, and a pair of dull grey broken chains "and to get you all excited for it, allow me to talk about the five major teams, and another new twist Total Drama Crios Cath boasts! Clan Kings and Queens!"

The screen switches to a picture of a crown as Chris continues to speak. "Of our five main clans this season, four of them will be led by a King or Queen, who gets final say in team decisions, automatically wins tiebreakers at elimination ceremonies, and reserves the right to request their clan host an elimination ceremony to get rid of any troublesome clan member. In addition, Kings and Queens are given special abilities depending on what clan they rule over. If a King or Queen is voted off of their clan, they alone may choose their successor. However, there are downsides to being the clan leaders as well. Any King or Queen of a clan that is dissolved will be promptly sent to the Shame-Terranean. Furthermore, should a King or Queen request an elimination ceremony, they are putting their own game on the line against the player they wish to eliminate, but I'll talk more about request eliminations some other time. For now, let's talk about the major clans and what they mean for our Kings and Queens!"

* * *

Clan 1: Cumhachtach: Symbol of a Red Stag Skull

"The Cumhachtach Clan is the clan of Strength!" Chris's voice announces as the red stag skull overtakes the screen. "In ancient Crios Cath, the strongest men had all the decision making power over the island, and the strongest of all of them was given the honor of King. This team is entirely male, and out of all the boys on the team, one lucky player will be declared Cumhachtach's first king! The Cumhactach King, along with one other clan member if he so chooses, though they must accompany him at all times, may move freely throughout the island, and may rest or spend the night at any tribe's campsite!"

* * *

Clan 2: Mealltach: Symbol of a Green Dryad

"The Mealltach Clan is the clan of Beauty!" Chris's voice announces as the green dryad symbol overtakes the screen. "In ancient Crios Cath, the more beautiful a woman was considered, the higher up in social status she was allowed to marry, and using their beauty, many a queen of ancient Crios Cath controlled their husband kings from behind the scenes! The woman on this all female clan determined by the Cumhachtach king to be the most beautiful will become the first Queen of Mealltach! The Mealltach Queen, and two other clan members of the queen's designation reserve the right to forcefully summon any member of another tribe to their camp, where said member must remain until either the next challenge is announced, or until nightfall, at which point, they will be sent back to their own camp."

* * *

Clan 3: Ffydd: Symbol of a Blue Shaman Waving a Magic Staff

"The Ffydd Clan is the clan of Spirituality!" Chris's voice announces as the blue shaman symbol overtakes the screen. "In ancient Crios Cath, anything the people couldn't understand was explained as the work of island spirits, and priests, priestesses, shamans, and diviners all were often sought after to appease these spirits. The most spiritual member of this clan determined by the interviews will be selected as the first King or Queen of Ffydd! The Ffydd King or Queen and two other clan members of their choice may watch all Tine Naofa eliminations."

* * *

Clan 4: Cyfrwys: Symbol of a Yellow King and Queen on Thrones

"The Cyfrwys Clan is the clan of Cunning!" Chris's voice announces as the yellow king and queen symbol overtakes the screen. "In ancient Crios Cath, cunning was a desirable trait in all people, male or female, old or young, and many ancient Crios Cath heroic tales involve a clever peasant overthrowing their rulers through mind games and taking the throne for themselves. One lucky member of the clan will be determined at random to be the first King or Queen of Cyfrwys! Whenever a member of another tribe finds a hidden immunity medal, plays a hidden immunity medal, or creates an alliance with another player, the Cyfrwys King or Queen and one other clan member of their choice are given the information."

* * *

Clan 5: Alltud: Symbol of Dull Grey Broken Chains

"The Alltud Clan is of a different breed than the other four." Chris's voice announces as the broken chains symbol overtakes the screen. "The members of this clan didn't quite make it into any of the other clans over those that did. Instead, they will be sent to this clan. Alltud is a clan of exiles and misfits, forced to play by harsher rules in challenges, and without a King or Queen to guide them, what they do have, however, is a special other-ness to give them an edge in the competition. For you see, the Alltud Clan, and all the acres of land Alltud may lay claim to, cannot in any way be affected by any of the other clan Kings' or Queens' powers. Cumhachtach cannot set foot on Alltud soil. Mealltach cannot summon an Alltud clan member to their camp, Ffydd may not watch Alltud's Tine Noafa Bonfire Elimination Ceremonies. Cyfrwys will not learn of any immunity medals found or played, or any alliances formed by members of the Alltud Clan."

* * *

The screen returns to the five symbols surrounding the Total Drama Crios Cath logo.

"Those are our five clans this season!" Chris announces happily. "Who will be the first Kings and Queens? Will Alltud be a force to be reckoned with or a complete pushover opponent? Most importantly, how will these twists and changes shape Total Drama's largest game yet? There's only one way to find out, and that's to watch

Total!

Drama!

Crios Cath!"


	3. Crios Cath Trailer: First Clan Leaders

_**AN: Considering that Nui Kaua is nearing completion (Final 6 at the time of writing this, soon to be Final 5), I decided to do a few character introductions. First we have the rulers of the four main clans. I'll do more character introductions as well as we wait for Nui Kaua to wrap up, though they won't be grouped in any particular way.**_

* * *

The Cumhachtach King: Tiberius Vult!

The Zealous Templar might sound like he belongs in the spirituality clan, but there's more to Tiberius than meets the eye. He only has one goal in mind, Win, by any means necessary. He has been paid by an anonymous benefactor to compete in the season, and should he win, said benefactor will win the rights to the show. That is where the majority of this man's zeal comes from. Tiberius doesn't give a shit about who stands in his way, but he knows who he doesn't want around. The weak, the scrawny, those who would waste time sitting around and thinking instead of going out there like the man they're supposed to be and take action! The First King of Cumhachtach is in a prime position for an early lead and will be able to mold the game for both himself and the others, but his abrasive and social Darwinist personality are sure to earn the ire of just about every other contestant. Will Tiberius live up to his own credo of Might equalling Right? Or will he find himself going the way of various tyrants throughout history before him?

Only Total Drama Crios Cath has the answer!

* * *

The Mealltach Queen: Rose Rare!

The Generous Designer, Rose is an incorrigible fashionista. As stated in our previous preview, she was chosen by Tiberius out of all the female contestants to lead her clan, a choice that may spark jealousy amongst her peers, and as she is already more than a tad vain, her clan's crown is likely to accentuate that flaw. Still, despite some shallow tendencies, she does have her clan's best interests at heart and plans to play as honest a game as possible, opting to get rid of those who cause dissention between the group before anyone else (though, if none fit the criteria, she has made it known that bad appearance is her second go-to vote). One more thing Rose will find herself entangled in is the relationships of both herself and other contestants. She enjoys playing matchmaker for her friends quite a bit. There is potential in Rose for a good strategy to form and take her far in the game, but can this fashion designer truly brave the physical challenges the island has to offer?

Only Total Drama Crios Cath has the answer!

* * *

The Ffydd Queen: Franchesca Polermos!

The Devoted Leader was a no brainer during the interview process to hand her the first Ffydd crown. When it was prayer to your god that inspired you to apply for the show in the first place, you certainly are devoted in terms of spirit, though Franchesca did only barely beat out another contestant for this honor. Franchesca's biggest problem this season will come not from her lacking physical or average mental qualities, her extraordinary charisma and luck might offset those. No, her problem will come in the form of her team, as out of all the clans, clan Ffydd is the least like their described characteristic. In terms of spirituality, they might all believe in destiny, but most of her Ffydd followers are only just spiritual enough to have avoided the Outcast clan. Can Franchesca rally her clan around a god that only she believes in, or will they be annoyed by her attitude into deposing her right away?

Only Total Drama Crios Cath has the answer!

* * *

The Cyfrwys King: Jeremy Ramsay!

The Altruistic Strategist, chosen at random among his Cyfrwys colleagues, is starting the game at a huge disadvantage. No one wants to be known as the King of the Cunning Clan. It's tantamount to painting a large bullseye over your back. But is Jeremy the type to mind this? Of course not. This strategist knows in his heart of hearts that no plan is too risky to attempt, and would much rather have a target on his own back than any of his valued teammates'. He's not about to discount any strategy to get him to the end, but there are two types of people he can't stand: those who embody vanity, as well as stubborn imbeciles, are on the top of Jeremy's "to eliminate" list, and with the power the Cyfrwys King possess, he'll be privy to all alliances formed among most of the other clans, allowing his excess of information to be incorporated into his game plans, making him just as much a threat as he is a target. Can Jeremy manage to outcraft the other members of his own clan and take home the prize, or will he find himself with too many foes to make a deciding move?

Only Total Drama Crios Cath has the answer!

* * *

*Request Elimination Information*

These are special eliminations, that must be requested before a challenge is over. Even a clan that has won the challenge may request such an elimination, and this ceremony WILL replace the elimination ceremony of whatever team would have lost the challenge. A King or Queen may not call for a requested elimination ceremony within a week of the last request, nor can the same clan call two requested eliminations in a row (So, hypothetically, say Jeremy called a ceremony one week. The next week, none of the rulers can call a ceremony. The next week, whomever the King or Queen of Cyfrwys is still can't call a ceremony, but the other clan rulers with this ability may).

Those introduced above are the four people starting the game off who have the unique ability to _request_ a Tine Naofa Bonfire Elimination Ceremony. This type of ceremony is special in that the King or Queen is so certain they want someone gone that they're willing to put their own game on the line to get rid of them. A random jury made up of a single non-ruler member of each of the other tribes (excluding the outcasts), will watch the ceremony take place, where both the King or Queen and the contestant they wish to eliminate will plead their case, and the jury of three will vote on who to keep and who to send to the Shame-terranean. In the case that the ruler is chosen to be eliminated, rather than choose their successor, whomever defeated them in the trial is crowned in their place.


	4. Crios Cath Trailer: OC Insights 1 of 4

8 MORE CRIOS CATH CHARACTER REVEALS AND THOUGHTS! WOO! WE'RE ALMOST THERE, GUYS!

* * *

"Well, once the game begins…"

[Michael-The Devious Baseball Player]

"The true strategy begins to come into play!"

Michael's far from the only devious contestant entering the competition this season, but he's crafty enough to be an expert at hiding it. Michael is heading in the direction of Clan Cyfrwys from our impression of him after looking at his interview answers, but a physical analysis of the lad gives him an equal chance to end up on Clan Cumhachtach. He quite clearly would prefer the Cunning team over the Strength one however, as he's hoping for a mix of hot girls and smart guys on his team, and cannot under any circumstances put up with loud, obnoxious morons. Michael's biggest talents come in the form of an iron stomach, being adept in multiple languages, and being an expert riddle-solver. Unfortunately Michael isn't very good at controlling his own anger, isn't very fast, and has a rather poor direction sense. Tune in to Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Michael!

* * *

"Don't even bother talking to me…"

[Shelby-Lynn - The Self-Fulfilling Prophecy]

"...I'll be gone in an instant."

Shelby-Lynn...We're going to be honest, we don't have high hopes for her. When we moved her to the interview stage she'd already practically given up on the competition, revealing little about her intended strategy other than the fact that her mother signed her up and she didn't want to be here. Naturally we thought we'd force her to come along anyways, since it's a big cast this season. Assuming she isn't immediately placed in Clan Alltud with the other exiles and outcasts, she's likely going to be the very first to visit the Shameterranean. Tune in to Total Drama: Crios Cath to catch this rare glimpse of Shelby-Lynn before she disappears back into the world!

* * *

"There's a word for people like you where I come from..."

[Joshua "King"-The Popular Swede]

"...Skurkar."

Joshua, who often goes by King when he hangs around his friends, is perhaps one of the few outright _good_ aligned contestants this season, so he's in for a wild ride. He's a nice guy, who won't be betraying his friends or giving up even in overwhelming odds against him. His spirituality and willpower are pushing him towards a Clan Ffydd sorting going into this game, but anything _can_ still happen. King is a handsome and nice dude, but he doesn't have many crafty bones in his body, and isn't nearly as charismatic as most of the other cast, which makes him a prime target for more malicious players to take advantage of. He'll have to be lucky in who he decides to ally himself with in order to get far in this game. Tune in to Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of King!

* * *

"As much as I try to be perfect,"

[Margaret "Maggie"-The Timid Perfectionist]

"I understand that I have flaws"

If Maggie can break out of her shell and socialize with complete strangers, she might become one of the most intelligent Total Drama heroes, but that rests on her sucking it up despite her timid nature and leaving her comfort zone almost immediately. As a perfectionist, Maggie is terrified of things going wrong, and most of the time she channels it in a somewhat healthy determination to win challenges, as she doesn't intend to use any sort of dirty tactics in this game. She appears to be somewhat of a Total Drama superfan, getting together with her few close friends to watch the show whenever it comes on. She's made it clear in her interview that she's gunning for the cheaters, the liars, and the villains. Maggie could end up on Clan Cyfrwys, or Clan Mealltach, and even has a good chance of landing herself in the middle of Clan Alltud if she's unlucky, but no matter which clan she lands in, Maggie does have the tools she needs to thrive. All she has to do is recognize the right times to use them. Tune in to Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Maggie!

* * *

"All work and no play makes Ryuji a dull boy,"

[Ryuji-The Pranking God]

"And Ryuji hates dull"

As the title suggests, Ryuji is an avid prankster at heart, but he's more than just some troublemaker. Ryuji happens to be quite smart. The trouble is that being smart alone isn't much to go on, especially since Ryuji himself lacks in charisma what he's achieved in brainpower, and while he likes to liven up wherever he may be, he generally has a bit of a pessimistic attitude when appraising his self-worth, believing he won't amount to much, not even thinking winning is a possibility for him. Of course, he still intends to have as good a time as he possibly can. Who knows? He may be able to surprise himself with how far he makes it. Or he could succumb to his own inner turmoil and head straight to the Shameterranean. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Ryuji.

* * *

"Supposedly, everyone is here to just have a fun summer. I like to think it's a bit more complex than that."

[Lorelei-The Analytic Ice Queen]

"I certainly hope so at any rate."

Lorelei is what would happen if you took a housecat and transformed it into a human. She's alert and smart, but cold and distant to those she doesn't know, which, in Total Drama, is absolutely everybody. Thankfully, unlike some other Ice Queens we've had in the past, Lorelei does realize that this is a competition and plans to try her hardest to win it. She could easily end up on the Cyfrwys clan, but Alltud is just as likely, it all depends on the actions that Lorelei does, or doesn't take. Lorelei's greatest strength is her ability to remain calm under pressure, allowing her to utilize her intelligence to its fullest level. Unfortunately, she has an abysmal response to sudden changes, and a lack of adaptability may just be her kryptonite. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Lorelei.

* * *

"I'm on Total Drama."

[Ahmed-The Clueless Cypher]

"Guess I should do what I can to win."

Ahmed...well, look at his title and it'll sum up production's thoughts pretty well. This boy is headed straight to Cumhachtach or to Alltud if he can't, there's no way he'd end up in Cyfrwys or Ffydd, and Mealltach is female exclusive. He's...smart enough, but he isn't very good at thinking on his feet, and in a game that's going to be _full_ of crafty players of all shapes and sizes, his destiny as a minion already seems sort of decided. That said, we all thought Oswald would amount to nothing more than a minion when we interviewed him for Zero Sum, and we thought Kevin would be one of the first Nui Kaua boots, so clearly our impressions are not the be-all end-all of any player's destiny. Still, Ahmed's slow response time in the controlled environment interview doesn't bode well for a game where change is the only constant. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see exactly how Ahmed handles this situation.

* * *

"I'm not a bully..."

[Molly-The Designated Villain]

"...but that does NOT mean I'm a pushover!"

Molly's going to have a hard time starting out this game for a couple of reasons. She's the younger sister of Nui Kaua's Stephanie and attends the same school as Nialasach's Simon, and the bigger fans of the more recent Total Drama seasons are going to recognize her resemblance to her sister. This starting target is not helped by Molly's unfortunate history of being, falsely each time, designated as some sort of bully or monster, which has caused her to remain at a distance from strangers. She only approaches once she's sure that they know she's not after them, but on an island competition with 35 other paranoid contestants...Molly's going to have it rough. If she _can_ push her way passed the first few weeks though, Molly is both athletic and smart enough to become a major player, especially if she can get an alliance formed. She's Mealltach or Alltud bound going into this competition, so tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see where Molly begins her uphill journey.


	5. Crios Cath Trailer: OC Insights 2 of 4

_**TIME FOR ANOTHER 8!**_

* * *

"The boys back home are counting on me y'all..."

[Mitchell "Frag"-The Professional Gamer]

"Time to kick some candy asses and take some names! HAMMERHEADS FOR LIFE!"

Frag is all geared up to be a team player for whatever clan he ends up on, but it definitely won't be Ffydd. He's a very take charge and give 'em hell kind of guy, and is hoping to be a source of confidence and morale for his teammates. He can't stand people who think that they are entitled to things without having to work for them. Perhaps even more though, he's not about to let players who don't want to be in the game remain in the game. He'd rather that entitled chauvinist stay on the team than someone who doesn't even _attempt_ to win the challenges, though in his experience, they usually end up the same person. Frag could be headed to Cyfrwys, perhaps Cumhachtach, and maybe even Alltud, but no matter where he ends up he's sure to be a voice of reason and focus amongst the chaotic drama bound to ensue. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Frag.

* * *

"As a journalist, I print what everyone else is too scared to say,"

[Anemone-The Inquisitive Journalist]

"And with my words, I can set the earth on fire."

Energetic, intelligent, and one giant whopping heap of charisma is what the interviewer tasked with talking to Anemone came back to production saying about her. She's going after the constant liars in her game plan, and that means she has her work cut out for her, because this season is going to have a _lot_ of liars. Anemone, as a journalist, values the truth incredibly, and will go to hefty and perhaps even dubious lengths to uncover it. She'll tell you it's for the greater good, and that the truth helps those seeking to do good, though she'd also be the first to admit to you that she's not in this game to help someone else, she's here to win for herself. Anemone is walking a fine line between using truth as a key and using truth as a shackle. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see which way Anemone will eventually tip.

* * *

"I may be intimidating..."

[Nathan-The Intimidating Optimist]

"But I plan to play friendly, and remain optimistic, no matter the circumstances!"

Unless something goes horribly, horribly wrong, Nathan is without a doubt on the Cumhachtach clan going into this game, and Tiberius would want him to be on the team as well. He's a strong and imposing fellow who can pull his weight and then some in challenges but he lacks the confidence to make too many big plays and prefers to go with the flow and vote alongside those around him. We here at production would of course love to see each one of our members make it far in the game, but Nathan is going to have a hard time winning if he stays with the strategy he plans to use going into this. Not many players win Total Drama by existing long enough. Moves generally need to be made, and the more memorable the move, the greater the chances of victory in the end. Nathan's own intimidating physique is perhaps both his greatest strength and weakness. If he wanted to, he could likely scare votes out of people, but he's so worried they'll vote him out for being intimidating that he's going the opposite approach and rather meekly voting to ruffle as few feathers as possible. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see if Nathan can find a balance between following the group and making his own moves.

* * *

"If it's physical or academically inclined, search elsewhere,"

[Laura-the Strategic Businesswoman]

"But if you've come seeking social skills or communication, look no further."

Similarly to Nathan, unless something goes horribly, horribly wrong, Laura is headed straight to Clan Cyfrwys, as her title suggests she would, and since Laura would prefer to play with smart and efficient people capable of getting work done fast and quick, she's likely to make herself quite at home. That's bound to cause tension among the other members of the Cunning Clan, since as a businesswoman, Laura can be very hands on when in charge of a team, and, again, assuming nothing goes horribly wrong, we're excited to see how Jeremy, the Cyfrwys King, deals with Laura's backseat driving. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Laura.

* * *

"I have the elegance of a phoenix, the beauty of a prince..."

[Angelo-The Devious Prince]

"And the ferocity of a dragon!"

What's with all these rich people this season(you guys will ask the same thing before long as well we bet)? We aren't complaining. Just observing. In any case, Angelo is absolutely a force to be reckoned with going into this game. Not for any physical characteristics, or even for willpower, but this young man has the social game all figured out. He might be a bit of a pessimist, but that doesn't mean he isn't a fighter. His logic being what good is your best if you aren't always giving it. Angelo, in our observations, might actually be one of the few people we're upwards of 40% sure will be starting on the Alltud Clan if nothing absolutely dreadful happens, so tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see how he deals with that situation.

* * *

"I don't run from crime..."

[Jarri-The Cute Hero]

"Crime runs from me!"

Five words. Female. Isaac. Cursed Island Version. Jarri's all set to be either one of the breakout heroes this season or an early elimination for one of the breakout villains. She's either heading to Clan Mealltach or Clan Alltud, the latter seeming a tad more likely. Jarri's biggest targets are going to be those who reveal themselves as villains, as well as those she catches manipulating either herself or others, regardless of their overall intent. She's looking for a fair and clean game.

The question we hope the rest of you also want answered is what will Jarri do when she finds out that she won't be getting the fair and clean game she wants so badly? Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see Jarri in action.

* * *

"And remember, it's your choice."

[Ani-The Outcast]

"Make it as you will."

Assuming nothing just terribly wrong occurs, Ani is headed towards Clan Ffydd without a doubt. He's generally bullied back home, and has signed up on to Total Drama to prove that he has what it takes to win to all those who say otherwise. He is shy around strangers which will make the opening stages of the game an ordeal for him, but he can be brave if given the time to acclimate to his surroundings. Bullies, cheats, and disrespectors beware, because Ani's fuse might be long, but it's attached to a bomb the size of Crios Cath itself! When he loses his temper, even he becomes afraid of himself, so he tries to keep calm and avoid conflict. Of course, with an island of 36 players competing for a single grand prize, Ani's bound to run into conflict eventually. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Ani.

* * *

"You only live once..."

[Morgana-The Ghost Whisperer]

"...but if you do it right, once is enough."

Remember how Franchesca only just barely beat out someone else as the Ffydd ruler? Morgana was that someone else. She's definitely Ffydd bound, assuming things stay steady. With a complexion more pale than death itself, Morgana is rather quiet when grouped with a bunch of strangers, but she is both polite and concise and to the point when she does speak up to say things. The question that we at production want answered is whether she can truly communicate with the dead, and the answer Morgana gave us was that it depended on the belief of the observer. We asked Chris and Chef. They both said say that Morgana could anyway. Morgana is honestly a bit of a mystery in terms of how well she'll be able to handle herself this game, so tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to figure out the answer alongside the rest of us.


	6. Crios Cath Trailer: OC Insights 3 of 4

_**AND ANOTHER 8!**_

* * *

"In the distant skies, the ominous black sun frames thee,"

[Harald-The Poisonous Poet]

"And so thou kneel before me."

This young man is headed straight for Clan Cyfrwys assuming nothing gets in the way of things. Harald's title, as it implies, belongs to a ruthless yet brilliant artist of the way of words and wit. He's an expert at seeding thoughts of doubt and paranoia in all those he talks to. His poison is one of brainpower. He might not perform the best in physical challenges, but he's made it painfully clear in the interview that he won't need to. Harald is not about to play a nice game, nor is he about to play a fair one, but we do know one thing: He's going to be one hell of a fun villain to watch! Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Harald!

* * *

"All these contestants are idiots..."

[Arianna "Aria"-The Popular Girl]

"...Which makes manipulating these morons all the more satisfying."

"Cyfrwys or Mealltach is a question we've had to ask for many of the female contestants we received applications for, and Aria is no exception. Once again, expect no quarter to be given from this vixen, because much like Harald, Aria plans to play the role of everyone's friend before stomping them all into the dirt. A charming and sweet facade on the outside but rotten to the core, she has all the trademarks of the femme fatale type of antagonist this show often receives. The question is who she'll use these powers to take down first. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Aria.

* * *

"I will eliminate every villain here..."

[Axel-The Crazed Vigilante]

"...by any means necessary."

This man is absolutely living up to his title. When he says any means necessary, he fucking means it. He'll lie, cheat, blackmail, and steal, all in the name of eliminating the villains for the greater good. Axel doesn't expect to make it to the finale. He's certain his actions will lead to his eventual elimination. However, he's made it his life's mission to see all villains eliminated before his own deadline approaches. He's going to have a tough time getting all his targets, and his lack of direction sense will leave him lost more often than not on an island as large as Crios Cath, but Axel is extremely analytical and a master planner, definitely headed towards Cyfrwys assuming nothing happens to prevent that. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Axel.

* * *

"I don't fear danger..."

[Carol-The Thrill Seeker]

"...I welcome it!"

If Helen and Christa had a baby, and then Galiris raised it, Carol's the end result. She's all about the adventuring life, making others happy, and having a general good time. She can't stand people who are mean for no reason or actively attempt to bring others down, but hopes she can make friends with everyone on this show, even them, and perhaps turn them from their paths before she decides them to be irredeemable and eliminates them with popular votes. She might not be the most booksmart, but she's got street smarts to make up for it and her athletic body means that she'll be able to hold her own in physical challenges with the best of them. Carol does, however, seem to have an unhealthy dependency on keeping everyone happy and content, and if faced with a situation where she is the cause of someone's discomfort, she might be helpless as to what she can do next if apologizing doesn't do the trick. Carol could last for a long while in this game, but only if she plays her cards right. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Carol.

* * *

"Wh-whoaaa!"

[Indigo-The Goofy Schoolboy]

"Whoops! Sorry, didn't see ya' there!"

Indigo better hope he's placed on Ffydd otherwise he's in for one of the toughest games of Total Drama ever. He's clumsy, gets nervous around girls, and is in general pretty easy to pick on, and with malicious players around every corner, Indigo could easily become the victim of an ill-intended voted. He does have his good qualities however, and he better hope he can show off his fishing and gymnastics skills and his superior intellect to his teammates before they decide to cut him. If Indigo manages to make it far in this game, it will be one of the biggest underdog stories in Total Drama history, but that's a long road Indigo has to travel. Hopefully he can find allies and a girlfriend to share that journey with him. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Indigo.

* * *

"..." She hid the baseball bat behind her shoulder

[Mathilda-The Mute]

"..." As a shark came up, she quickly swung the bat, hitting its nose, and looked back with a grin.

This girl be strong and smart, but she also be unable to speak, so it might be difficult for her to socialize with the others. Even more so due to Mathilda's somewhat apathetic personality. She values loyalty and teamwork, sure, but she also isn't about to go out of her way to socialize with everyone. She'll keep communication attempts to a minimum, and will generally only communicate for basic needs or if someone specifically approaches her. People who piss her off will be wholly ignored, but those who she manages to befriend will have found in them quite the useful ally to have around. Mathilda is likely heading to the Alltud Clan of exiles going into this season, but she has the ability to get far with her iron willpower. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Mathilda.

* * *

"Sunset skies, bonfire nights,"

[Danny-The Country Musician]

"I love the simple things."

Danny is an odd case. He's got a hand on his guitar at just about all times, and can be incredibly brave when he wants to be, but the second a storm comes and lightning strikes, he becomes cowardly and near useless. It'll take him a long time to get back on his feet after such a confidence shaker like that as well. He's very much a glass cannon, able and willing to do whatever he can to win challenges for his team as long as things are going well, but also has a high risk of causing his own elimination if he's spooked as things start to turn sour. Danny's going to have to use his musical prowess and charisma to keep him around on whatever team (other than Cumhactach and Mealltach since he's too weak for the former and ineligible for the latter) he ends up on. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Danny.

* * *

"It's not enough that I should succeed."

[Alice - The Silver-Tongued]

"Others should fail."

A Mealltach bound con artist and master at using her charisma to bend the wills of all other players towards her own goals, Alice doesn't care who she has to trample to get to where she wants to go, as long as she gets there. She'll be sweet and friendly with absolutely everyone, though she's certainly not going to be sincere about it in the slightest. She does, however, plan to be a team player, especially in the challenges, because she isn't the most physically strong gal out there, her strengths lie far more in the social game, and as such she wants to show that she's capable of putting in the effort, even at her disadvantage. She's incredibly persuasive, perhaps one of the most well-versed in the art of speaking among the entire cast, but more insightful players may catch on to her strategy quickly, and if they do, Alice is sure to be in for one bumpy and wild ride of a game. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Alice.


	7. Crios Cath Trailer: OC Insights 4 of 4

_**AND OUR LAST 8!**_

* * *

"The man behind the curtain"

[Jeffrey "Prof"-The Hidden Mastermind]

"Is finally revealed."

Prof is interesting in the fact that his strategy is the same as many others with the two-faced friend act, but his feels somehow...less two-faced? He's not above compromise with people who understand that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, and only really doesn't want lazy or stubborn people on his team. That in itself is odd however, because Prof came across as quite the stubborn person himself in the interview. He doesn't want a team of people like him, we assume, which might make his time on the show hard for him to manage because assuming nothing goes wrong, Prof is headed straight to Clan Cyfrwys. We can already see him and Jeremy disagree on some fundamental aspects of this game, and one or the other is probably the first off that team if they lose. Prof has his work cut out for him, so tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see if he can back up his claims of mental prowess with actions of the same.

* * *

"I hope we can get along, because remember,"

[Gazella-The Woodsman Competitor]

"I can chop you down, both figuratively and literally!"

Land Galiris. That's what comes to mind when we think of Gazella and her personality. She's one of the toughest and most endurant contenders this season, and is all set to be an absolute beast in any challenge that comes her way. She's all about effort and teamwork, and isn't about to take any lazy person's shit lying down. She also doesn't plan to just vote with the flow either, preferring to weigh how effective her teammates are in their overall performances rather than only voting for a single screw up in a single challenge. She could pretty naturally fill a leadership role if she wanted to, but since she's probably heading to Alltud, she'll have to contend with quite a few others for that position. Gazella, if she can make it to the merge, can dominate this competition, but her large personality might just cause her clan to eliminate her right away. Still, the Shameterannean holds many opportunities that Gazella is just strong and endurant enough to make use of, so even voting her out may not be enough to see her truly leave. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Gazella.

* * *

"Let me tell you one thing you little waste of existence..."

[Mateo-The Director]

"This season of Total Drama is a movie of which _I_ am in charge."

Mateo believes he can see puppet strings above the heads of people and uses them to tug and manipulate their emotions. A less supernaturally inclined player will recognize this for what it truly is, a gift for cold reading and high speed analysis. Mateo is headed straight to Cyfrwys assuming nothing goes horribly wrong, and there his own skills will be put to the test against just about everyone else's. Mateo's true personality, as his quote above implies, is extremely arrogant, viewing the other contestants simply as wastes of existence and if he finds someone smart enough deemed to be worthy of his company, he'll do all that he can to break down their mind until they see the world the way he does. Mateo's going to complicate this game for absolutely everyone, himself included, so it will be interesting to see whether he can truly manipulate others as easily as he claims or if he's just blowing hot air. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Mateo.

* * *

"Go ahead Barbie, make my day..."

[Roxanne-The Cute Bruiser]

"...But I can snap you like a twig in 0.2 seconds."

Roxanne is bound for clan Mealltach, and while she certainly doesn't intend on being cold right out of the gate, she's not going to go out of her way to fake being nice to a bunch of strangers she doesn't know. She'll socialize somewhat normally and hope to make friends that way, if she does, she'll warm up quite a bit, but if the opposite happens, and she finds an enemy, things will _not_ be pretty. Roxanne is a relentless prankster and nuisance to those she despises, and if she doesn't like you, she's going to do just about everything she can to either get you eliminated or make your life miserable, probably both. She's got plenty of street smarts to help her in challenges as opposed to any big athletic accomplishments, though she's fairly average in the physical field as well. Her biggest weakness by far, however, is gullibility. She's generally trusting of others and will probably believe whatever she's told if it can make sense to her, and in a game of politics like Total Drama, that's a very dangerous weakness to have. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Roxanne.

* * *

"Get a new set of pants, y'all!"

[Avi-The Loyal Comedian]

"'Cuz Avi fuckin' Trinidad has graced you with his freakin' awesome presence!"

We have no clue where Avi's really going to end up, we just know that it's not Mealltach. He's mainly here to have fun and joke around and make friends, perhaps get rid of the "edgelord" contestants who either like to act like loners and brood by themselves or those people like Prof and Mateo who are just convinced that all others are beneath them and not worth empathizing with. Avi's got some rather realistic expectations going into this game to, his goal being to just make it to the merge, at best. Strangely enough though, this comedian's non-threatening-ness might be quite the strength, allowing him to glide under the radar all the way to victory. It's happened before on this show and it could easily happen again. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Avi.

* * *

"Not all princesses need their Prince Charming or white knight,"

[Kalyssa-The Twisted Princess]

"Some just need the right tools for their own story."

Kalyssa is either Cyfrwys or Mealltach, we aren't quite sure which yet, but she's also an anomaly in and of herself. She's all about conserving and hoarding power and influence, less about any sort of actual competition. Heck, she's a freaking princess, so she clearly doesn't need the money. She simply wants to come onto the show, charm some of the more influential players out there, and use her newfound power to increase the range of her influence. As a royal, she's an adept at both persuading others to do her bidding and sniffing out lies and half-truths in words addressed to her, which makes her a brilliant ally to have...but she's just as dangerous to her friends in this game as she is to her enemies. If she has to get rid of an ally to save herself, or even just the image of herself, she certainly will. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Kalyssa.

* * *

"I'll win this..."

[Stan-The Heir]

"It's what I have to do."

This man is quite something. He's starting this game at a huge disadvantage, being in that he hates going out of his comfort zone and talking to strangers, and with a bit of a short fuse, he isn't quite sure how to do it properly. That said, Stan is very rigid and practical in his thinking, meaning that what you see is generally what you get, and what he says is what he means. If people are able to look past his stoic and stern nature and become friends with him, they will have made, without question, the greatest ally they could have possibly made this season, as he is loyal to those he considers worthy to a fault. The hard part is finding those he considers worthy, and Stan is not a forgiving individual, once his favor is lost, there is no getting it back. That's how much value he places on his own trust. No matter what team he ends up on, Stan is sure to be interesting to watch. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Stan.

* * *

"I'm Setsuna...I'm good with a bow I guess."

[Setsuna-The Absentminded Artist]

"I'll be here for a few episodes I guess…"

Oh thank heavens we're finally done with these contestant opinions after this. Setsuna likes art and archery...and that's about it. She isn't terribly fast or strong or smart or anything really. She's absent-minded and clumsy, and she definitely lacks dignity, usually just doing whatever she's told without really caring about what's going on, often staying in her own little world. The only things we know for sure that she doesn't like are sarcastic people. In terms of clans, we think she's either heading to Ffydd or Alltud, because Cyfrwys is definitely out of the equation for this gullible one, and Mealltach's already got many other possible contestants to be placed on it, each of whom is more deserving of it than Setsuna. We're honestly at a loss for how far Setsuna is going to make it. It could be something as simple as an early vote out, or her quiet and absent-minded nature might just make her a dark horse contender. It really could go either way here. Tune into Total Drama: Crios Cath to see more of Setsuna.

* * *

 _ **AN: That's everyone, guys! You have any favorite contestants from just these interview opinions so far?**_

 _ **Crios Cath Episode 1 is coming soon! If you don't want the winner of Total Drama Nui Kaua spoiled for you, since they will appear to kick off this season, I suggest you binge-read that before this episode does actually air.**_


	8. Ep 1: A Fate Worse Than Elimination

_**WARNING: BINGE READ "TOTAL DRAMA NUI KAUA" NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT THE WINNER SPOILED FOR YOU! THEY APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

"Crios Cath!" Chris announced from the Neart Highlands before the camera cuts out to a large ship sailing through the waves, approaching the rocky shores of Crios Cath, where small docks had been built all around the island thanks to the lower tide at this time of year. "As I speak, 36 strangers who have never met each other are approaching the dock behind me, and are about to face a season-long trial of hardship, adventure, romance, violence, and, above all else, drama! Let's go take a look at them!"

* * *

 _Location: Ship Bow_

 _Contestant(s): Alice, Aria, Axel, Danny, Frag, Gazella, Kalyssa, Laura, Mateo_

"There it is, I see it!" Frag pointed as the others around him rushed towards the bow of the ship to look at Crios Cath in all its glory.

"With that chestnut-brown fauxhawk of yours pointing towards the island like that, you almost look like this ship's very own figurehead!" Alice giggled slightly with a smile, her long silver hair blowing behind her in the wind. "Guess you're just about as excited as the rest of us, here, huh?"

"I certainly doubt there's a soul here who _isn't_ excited for this season to start!" Mateo laughed heartily as he put a hand in his black mop of a haircut to keep it from getting too messy.

"I saw a girl who looked like a quitter on the other side of the ship." Gazella mentioned as she made sure her sandy blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon, "So I came up here with you guys. Looks like I made a good choice too, that view's somethin'!"

"Hey…" Aria tapped Danny on his shoulder, causing the cowboy hat wearing, shaggy blonde boy to turn around and look at her. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit? That one guy-" She pointed back to Axel "Is kind of creeping me out with how he's staring at everyone."

"S-sure thing, red tails…" Danny said, referring to Aria's auburn twin tails as he noticed the stares from Axel that she was talking about and give a bit of a similarly creeped out shudder.

"You." Laura walked up to Axel, confronting him about the stares. "Do you mind quitting it with the staring? I hope you aren't placed on my own team, otherwise no one will get work done the way you keep looking at everyone."

Axel stared up at Laura, his blue eyes shining through his long black hair as they analyzed the competitor in front of him. "5 feet 3 inches...120 pounds...keeping your jet black hair in that bob to make absolutely certain it doesn't get in the way, a woman who prioritizes efficiency. I assure you, no one will be more efficient at cleaning up the nasties in this game. You may resume your activities."

"Uh...huh…." Laura backed away from Axel.

"I happen to think wanting the nasties gone is an excellent trait, sir...a thousand pardons but I don't know your name…" Kalyssa put a hand on Axel's shoulder and he turned to give her the same stare he'd been giving everyone else. "I'm Kalyssa Buvelle, charmed."

"White-ruffled dress shirt, blue skirt, stockings, doll shoes…" He listed off Kalyssa's outfit items. "Your empty words mean little. If you wish to seem sincere, you must aid me in my cause of villain elimination."

"Here I was, only trying to be nice, and instead of an introduction you snap at me!" Kalyssa gasped. "Perhaps that other woman was correct about you. Your attitude is quite distasteful."

"I couldn't care less about what you or she thinks about my attitude." Axel scoffed.

* * *

 _Location: Ship Port_

 _Contestant(s): Anemone, Ani, Bryan, Franchesca, Lorelei, Molly, Prof, Ryuji, Tiberius_

"What the…?" Molly rose a brow as the full-blown adult man, Bryan, walked by accompanied by Tiberius, who had a greatsword at his back. "Hey." She tapped Franchesca on the shoulder. "This...this _is_ the Total Drama ship right?"

"If my Lord Gamata wills it, even an adult shall join His temple's Yzkan in her sacred game."

"Great" Molly muttered under her breath, "The game hasn't even started yet and I'm already surrounded by weirdos."

Lorelei and Ani both kept silent along the rail of the ship as the former scoped out the competition she could see, while the latter looked out towards the island they were approaching.

"You excited?" Ani eventually asked, trying to make small talk.

"Sure." Lorelei replied curtly, ending the conversation quite early as she continued to size up her competition.

Ani sighed and looked back out at the island. "Once you get there…" He mumbled to himself. "Once you get there it won't matter anymore."

Further down the ship, Prof and Ryuji were having a conversation of their own.

"Now, sure it might be nice to goof off every now and then, but wouldn't the pulling of pranks, as often as you claim you'll do it, ultimately hinder team morale?" Prof crossed his arms curiously.

"Aww, if they can't handle my games, they're free to let me go. Not like I expect to come out on top of this mess anyway."

"Not the attitude _I_ would choose to take in this competition, but to each his own, I suppose." Prof gave a shrug as Tiberius once again walked by.

"Enough chit-chat, chucklecucks. We're almost at the island so I can destroy you."

"What if we're on your team?" Ryuji asked.

Tiberius stared, almost offended that Ryuji would ask that question.

"A weak-ass like you, on _my_ team? First to go."

Ryuji looked at Prof and gave a "see what I mean?" hand gesture. Prof shrugged in understanding.

"Excuse me…" Bryan walked up to the trio of young men. "I'm not the _only_ adult on this season of Survivor am I?"

" _Survivor?_ " Ryuji's eyes widened.

"The dumbcuck's delusional." Tiberius rolled his eyes, before putting his hand on the hilt of his greatsword and swaggering off down the ship.

"I have some bad news for you, friend." Prof gave his condolences.

"This is a Total Drama ship." Anemone walked up to Bryan, holding a pencil and notepad, expectantly. "Sir, could you give me your story, how did a Survivor contestant find his way onto our ship and not theirs?"

"A mix-up in document processing." Bryan replied as he pulled out a form instructing him to head to the very ship he was on.

"Now that _is_ unfortunate." Anemone pouted. "Hopefully we can get you to your show safely!"

* * *

 _Location: Ship Stern_

 _Contestant(s): Avi, Carol, Harald, Indigo, Nathan, Rose, Roxanne, Setsuna, Shelby-Lynn_

"I see it, I see the island!" Avi excitedly ran back to the stern of the ship to tell the others who were there. Shelby-Lynn sat by herself in the back. "What's it matter?" She mumbled. "Not like I'll be spending much time there anyway."

"Not with _that_ attitude!" Indigo noted.

"Nor will you, naive schoolchild" Harald remarked. "Fresh out of your hometown's womb the noise thou shalt make will attract all thy worst enemies...heheh...a lamb to the slaughter, that's what you are."

"Hey now, let's all get along while we're still on the ship alright?" Carol chimed in. "We haven't even been divided up into teams yet."

"Speaking of teams," Nathan nodded along with Carol. "How many are there going to be? This ship is packed with people."

"As long as my team has some chill people on it, I really couldn't care less" Roxanne replied.

Rose nodded in complete agreement. "Yeah, that's my thinking too. Of course, a hot guy or two would also be welcome."

"As long as they aren't some sick perv, sure." Roxanne acquiesced.

"I just…" Setsuna yawned. "Hope I can be useful...I've been told I'm rather absent-minded."

"I'm sure you'll be plenty useful!" Indigo smiled. "You seem nice!"

"Quiet, little voting fodder." Harald snickered. "You'll attract the hunters."

* * *

 _Location: Ship Starboard_

 _Contestant(s): Angelo, Jarri, Jeremy, King, Maggie, Mathilda, Michael, Morgana, Stan_

"Yayy, we're docking, we're docking!' Jarri jumped up and down excitedly as the ship finally pulled into Crios Cath's new port.

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"We built the docks with the money we made off of the last season. We also added some land along the coast of the island. You know, in case we want to do a challenge on the rocky beaches of Crios Cath...Dang it, Chef was right, we _could_ have used that money for a rock-climbing wall in our producers' home!"

End Confessional

* * *

"I guess that means the game is going to begin in earnest soon, let's all do our best!" Jeremy nodded along.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Hoodie." Angelo grinned as he looked out at the island. "No point in giving effort if it's not going to be at least one-hundred percent."

"You just watch out for yourselves." Michael chimed in with a warm smile.

* * *

Confessional: Michael

"Because, well, once the game begins, the true strategy begins to come into play."

End Confessional

* * *

"I-I'll do my best!" Maggie timidly spoke up.

"And I shall as well." Stan puffed his chest out. "I'm sorry in advance for the defeat you'll all experience."

"Confidence is one thing…" Morgana announced ominously.

"Tid kommer att berätta. We won't know anything until we see everyone in action for real!" King continued.

Mathilda took out her bat, getting the attention of the nearby contestants, before bouncing it against her hand, as though she was ready to strike any one of them at any moment.

"What's the bat for?" Angelo asked.

"..."

Mathilda gave him a quizzical look before miming herself using the bat as a club.

"Fair." The prince shrugged.

"She's not much of a talker, is she?" Jarri muttered to Morgana as everyone began to gather on the Crios Cath Harbor.

* * *

 _Location: Crios Cath Harbor_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

Trumpets blared as though they were announcing royalty as Chris arrived from the left side of a horse-drawn carriage, driven by Chef.

"Welcome contestants...hey...where's Ahmed? And who are you?" He pointed at Bryan.

Bryan handed Chris the form with the documentation mistake.

"Well. Nothing to be done about that, I suppose, but we need an even number of campers soo...consider yourselves switched!"

"But he's, like, 40!" Ryuji protested. "I don't see how this is fair, it'll give-"

"Are we so soiled in our britches already that we object to letting this person play a _game_ with us?" Harald taunted.

* * *

Confessional: Bryan

"I am, in fact, 48 years old. To seem eight years younger to that kid, I'll choose to take it as a compliment. Still...this feels...strange. I signed up for Survivor after all, so it's not like I didn't expect to see young players, but I don't know how I feel being the only full-fledged adult here. Other than Chris and Chef of course, but from what I've heard and seen of _this_ show...they don't really count."

End Confessional

* * *

"Right…" Chris began again. "Welcome contestants...to Total Drama Crios Cath!"

Everyone began to clap.

"Who's excited to be here? Ready to get into teams?"

Most of the contestants cheered, excited, though a few remained stoic, and Shelby-Lynn's answer of 'no' was lost in the crowd of voices.

"Well too bad." A curt female voice announced from the carriage Chris came in.

Hopping out of the right side of the carriage was an extremely lithe girl with long black hair, wearing a semi-casual business suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Katrina Sears!" Chris announced. "The Winner of Total Drama Nui Kaua! She's been invited here today to explain your first challenge."

"Our first challenge? We haven't even been given teams yet." Danny scratched his head.

"Yeah, that's the fucking point, genius." Katrina rolled her eyes. "Now pay attention because if I have to say this more than once, I'll get even angrier than I already am at being pulled away from my business for a game that I'm not even allowed to compete in."

Katrina pointed towards the rocky beach, a couple yards out into the water were large wooden pillars, connected by metal pull-up bars.

"Your first challenge, _before_ you are split into teams" Katrina explained "Is an endurance test. It's split into two heats. One heat for the 18 men, one heat for the 18 women."

"So it's a challenge to decide team captains?" Jarri hazarded a guess.

"No, now let me fucking finish." Katrina snapped. "Your goal is to hold onto that metal bar for as long as you can. Touching the wooden pillars past the time limit for adjusting, or falling into the water are both instant disqualifications from the challenge. The winner of each heat will receive a special advantage in the game. _After_ this challenge is completed you will be split into your 5 teams of 6."

"Uhm...you mean...you mean 6 teams of 6." Maggie squeaked.

Katrina stared, almost in disbelief.

"Excuse me, did I stutter?" She asked before raising her voice. "Did I _fucking_ stutter? I know what I said, and I meant what I said! After this challenge, those of you that remain will be placed into five teams of six. Cumhachtach, the clan of Strength, Mealltach, the clan of Beauty, Cyfrwys, the clan of Cunning, Ffydd, the clan of Spirituality, and Alltud the clan of Exiles. The last six of you...the three men and three women unlucky enough to finish in the bottom three of their heat...will begin the game on their own...in the Shameterranean."

No one seemed to react.

"Finally, listening just as I end my explanation of the challenge." Katrina sighed. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, which heat goes first?" Frag rose a hand.

"The guys are going first." Tiberius decided. "Called it."

"There you go." Katrina shrugged. "Good fucking luck to the lot of you. And remember to _always_ be struggling."

And with that she disappeared back into the carriage.

"What a rude woman." Prof expressed.

* * *

Confessional: Harald

"Oh the venom she spat was as music to mine ears."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Southern Shore_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

 _Boy's Heat Contestants: Angelo, Ani, Avi, Axel, Bryan, Danny, Frag, Harald, Indigo, Jeremy, King, Mateo, Michael, Nathan, Prof, Ryuji, Stan, Tiberius_

"And we've started the heat for the boys!" Chris announced as all the boys took their places, gripping the pull-up bars. "5...4...3...2...1….Start!" Everyone barely managed to avoid keeping their feet on the wooden pillars in time for the clock to officially start running.

"You've all been briefed on the Shameterranean before…" Chris announced "But I'll go over it for anyone at home just tuning in. The Shameterranean is where eliminated contestants will be sent this season, however, their game doesn't end with being voted out. The residents of the Shameterranean are free to search at their leisure for a Druidic Artifact to return to its resting place. Once a contestant fulfils that task, they are invited to return to the competition on the surface, eliminating all other players trapped in the Shameterranean with them, and the cycle begins again. There's more to the Shameterranean than just that of course, but that explanation can wait until we actually _have_ players underground!"

A splash came from the water.

"Speaking of…" Chris grinned as the camera turned to see who it was.

It looks like our first under-the surface contestant is...Danny!

* * *

Confessional: Danny: Shameterranean

"Well that's upsetting, but I'm not out of the game yet! I'll find that druidic artifact, come back into play...and maybe get myself a girlfriend while I'm at it."

End Confessional

* * *

A couple minutes passed. The guys were getting bored and a lot of their grips were beginning to loosen. Most notably those of Nathan, Frag, Prof, and Angelo. "Getting a little slippery over there, huh?" Chris taunted.

"Can it, McLean!" Frag called back.

"Hngh…" Nathan did his best to hold onto the bar.

Angelo gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut.

"Hey Chris!" Tiberius called out from a firmly gripped bar. "Let's bet on which one of them falls first! My money is on Prince-tard!"

As soon as the words left Tiberius's mouth, another contestant fell into the water.

It wasn't Angelo.

"Well Tiberius must be glad we didn't shake on that bet, because the next one to fall was Nathan!" Chris revealed. "Nathan will be joining Danny in the Shameterranean!"

* * *

Confessional: Nathan: Shameterranean

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, now I don't have to worry about being voted off. The Shameterannean is just one big immunity challenge."

End Confessional

* * *

Frag, Prof, and Angelo were still hanging on for dear life. Other players began to slip as well, Ryuji, Stan, and Ani…

Then, entirely without warning, Harald dove into the water.

"Harald...if I didn't know any better, I'd say he _chose_ to enter the Shameterannean right away!" Chris announced as one by one the struggling boys let go of their bars, no longer under threat of an immediate Shameterannean visit.

* * *

Confessional: Harald: Shameterranean

"Indeed I did choose the cover of darkness to slither around. Elimination doth not lie, and I remain hidden, away from their unworthy eyes."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Prof

"He _definitely_ jumped in on purpose. He's plotting something. I'll remember this in the back of my head if he ever comes back."

End Confessional

* * *

As the heat went on, more boys dropped from the bars, until there were only three left.

"We're down to the last three holding on, Tiberius, Bryan, and Axel!"

Bryan fell into the water.

"Make that our last two!"

"Give it up, cuck!" Tiberius jeered. "You can't beat me."

"Want to fucking bet on it?" Axel spat back. "You're _exactly_ the kind of guy whose ass I specialize in kicking!"

"Tiberius and Axel, don't even know if they're teammates yet and are _already_ going at it!" Chris announced.

"You aren't fooling anyone you wannabe, just let go already and give the Vult his win" Tiberius growled.

Axel wasn't about to let go.

"You think this will actually end with some grand victory of yours?" Tiberius laughed. "No, this only ends one way."

"Wow, it's been nearly an hour." Aria strode up to Shelby-Lynn, attempting to make some friendly small talk. "And those guys are still going at it? They're going to exhaust themselves, don't you think?"

"Don't even bother talking to me…" Shelby-Lynn moped. "I'll be gone in an instant."

* * *

Confessional: Aria

"Well gee, if you're on _my_ team, you better be gone in an instant! My friendliness might not have been genuine, but at least I want to play this stupid game! Bitch has no business being here."

End Confessional

* * *

"Annnd…." Chris announced as one of the two contestants' grips slipped and he fell into the water. "We have the winner of the challenge, and the advantage! Tiberius Vult!"

"Praise god, cuck." Tiberius sneered at Axel, down in the water, before letting himself off of the pull-up bar.

* * *

Confessional: Axel

"He will pay dearly. All the villains here will, but he's moved to the top of my list for now."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Girl's Heat Contestants: Alice, Anemone, Aria, Carol, Franchesca, Gazella, Jarri, Kalyssa, Laura, Lorelei, Maggie, Mathilda, Molly, Morgana, Rose, Roxanne, Setsuna, Shelby-Lynn_

"And the girls' heat is going to start" Chris remarked as the other half of the campers took their places "in 5..4..3...2...1...We're a go!"

Shelby-Lynn immediately dove down.

* * *

Confessional: Shelby-Lynn: Shameterranean

"What's the point? We all know I'd just have been voted off whatever team I was put on first anyways."

End Confessional

* * *

"And Shelby-Lynn joins the Shameterranean right away!" Chris announced.

"Hmph." Gazella seemed disgusted. "Don't apply if you don't want to play."

"Sooo super agree…" Jarri nodded from the next bar over.

Molly couldn't help but notice Maggie continuously sneaking glances at her a couple bars down.

"Is there a shark near me or something? Why do you keep looking this way?" She confronted.

"It's just...you look like a Nui Kaua contestant and-...You know what, nevermind!" The timid Maggie hurriedly looked the other way. "The stare your giving me is so scary, I'm probably just mistaken.."

* * *

Confessional: Molly

"My name is Molly Reid. My older sister Stephanie competed on this show a couple seasons ago. If that Maggie girl was a fan and thought I looked familiar, that's probably why. I can get over that. What I can't get over is her mistaking my annoyance for aggressiveness. It's my goddamn highschool all over again."

End Confessional

* * *

A few minutes passed, and the next girl fell from the bars.

"And Mathilda joins Danny, Nathan, Harald, and Shelby-Lynn in the Shameterannean!" Chris announced. "Only one spot remains in the express ride underground! Which of you ladies will be unlucky enough to claim it?"

* * *

Confessional: Mathilda: Shameterranean

Mathilda looks sad and dejected, but steels her resolve before pointing her bat heroically as though it were a sword, and smiling at the camera.

End Confessional

* * *

"Must….hooold...onnn…" Jarri was now having trouble keeping a grip on the bar, but she wasn't alone. Lorelei was slipping as well, as were Kalyssa and Morgana.

"Is this…" Morgana looked up through short breaths. "What spirits in limbo feel like?"

"Jarri, Lorelei, Kalyssa, and Morgana all having a lot of trouble…" Chris noted. "Any one of them could fall at any second, and the wind is starting to pick up!"

Unable to brace for the strong breeze that came her way, Lorelei fell into the water.

"And Lorelei rounds out the final member of the cast to begin play from inside the Shameterranean!" Chris announced. "This heat is now only to win that sweet sweet advantage!"

Jarri, Kalyssa, and Morgana all dropped, relieved.

* * *

Confessional: Lorelei: Shameterranean

"Well this is certainly a set-back, but not one I intend to let hold me back for long. I'll find this Druidic Artifact and _claw_ my way to the finale if I have to."

End Confessional

* * *

As time went on, the girls each dropped from the bars until there were only four left. Franchesca, Gazella, Rose, and Roxanne.

"It's a dead heat, with these four women already only fifteen minutes away from Tiberius's time!"

* * *

Confessional: Tiberius

"It's a fluke, but also it's because Axel was as wimpycuck as he was. I could've gone a hell of a lot longer."

End Confessional

* * *

Rose fell into the water. "And with that we're down to three!" Chris announced.

"Heh, you both holding on alright?" Roxanne asked rather confidently.

"Of course, I can keep going for ages!" Gazella laughed.

Franchesca was engrossed in a prayer she was muttering to herself.

"It is with Gamata's will that the current Yzkan of His temple shall enter the competition. And it is with His blessing that she shall win it."

"Excuse me, _what_?" Gazella's eyes widened with curiosity.

" _Who_?!" Roxanne became equally curious.

"The god of this land." Franchesca replied quite matter-of-factly as though they should have known, even as her grip began to slip. "Right now, He tells me to not fear the waves"

And with that she fell into the water.

"We're down to two!" Chris announced. "Gazella and Roxanne, neither one seems to be _at all_ fazed by the challenge."

* * *

Confessional: Roxanne

"Oh no, I was _quite_ fazed by the challenge, but part of the effort you put in is making it look like you have effort to spare."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Gazella

"Not much can faze me, if I'm being honest, but muscles givin' up on you, that's another matter entirely, and boy were mine close to giving up on me."

End Confessional

* * *

"You see that, boys?" Alice called over to where the boys were grouped up nearby. "A _peaceful_ competition for first place."

"Then it's not a real competition." Tiberius snorted. Alice's eyes narrowed in on Tiberius as though they were sizing up a mark.

* * *

Confessional: Alice

"Agreed."

End Confessional

* * *

"And...we have a winner!" Chris announced as one of the girls fell into the water. "The winner of the advantage is...Gazella!"

"Hey, good show!" Roxanne called from the water.

"You too!" Gazella called back, not jumping down yet.

"Gazella, if you're waiting to get the record, it's already a full two minutes over Tiberius's time."

"The uh...the water isn't _too_ deep down there is it?" Gazella asked Roxanne.

"It's fine, just jump down already!" Chris shouted. "I need to get the clans sorted!"

* * *

 _Location: Crios Cath Harbor_

 _Contestant(s): Alice, Anemone, Angelo, Ani, Aria, Avi, Axel, Bryan, Carol, Frag, Franchesca, Gazella, Indigo, Jarri, Jeremy, Kalyssa, Laura, Maggie, Mateo, Michael, Molly, Morgana, Prof, Ryuji, Roxanne, Setsuna, Stan, Tiberius_

"Welcome, above-ground campers!" Chris once again greeted the contestants remaining above-ground. "It's time to finally place you into your Clans. So let's start with Clan Cumhachtach! Your color is red, and your symbol is the skull of a stag! The six members of Cumhachtach are, in alphabetical order, Avi Trinidad, Bryan Huey, Mitchel "Frag" Fragmann, Michael Richardson, Stan Manley, and Tiberius Vult will be your first King."

"Yo, Chris, what gives?" Michael asked. "There's not a single cute girl on this team."

"King?" Avi was hung up on that terminology. "You mean that sword-swinging _maniac_ is our team captain?"  
"No, I think it's something more than that." Bryan reasoned. "Otherwise what's the point of not just calling him that? No, I think Clan and King are connected in terms of traits unique to this season."

"Whatever the reason…" Frag chimed in. "We should listen to what the other clans look like first, and ask any questions about our own later."

"An _excellent_ strategy!" Chris lauded Frag. "Now, I'll move on to Clan Mealltach. Your color is green and your symbol is a dryad! The six members of Mealltach are, in alphabetical order, Alice Cochrane, Anemone Jacinta Deshay, Jarri Utom, Molly Reid, Rose Rare is your first Queen, and Roxanne Davison rounds out the clan."

"Oh it looks like we're an all girls team then." Rose noted. "Not sure how I feel about that."

"Not _only_ are you an all girls team" Chris grinned. "You are, according to Tiberius over there, the six most attractive girls on the cast."

"I _know_ that I feel that's super creepy." Roxanne shielded both herself and as many of her nearby clan sisters as she could.

Rose nodded, entirely in agreement.

Tiberius snorted. "Whatever. If it's just a team of nothing but girls who only have looks going for them, they're gonna get smited right away. DEUS VULT."

"What a great idea!" Avi announced sarcastically. "Let's make an enemy of an entire team because our King is a loud idiot!"

"Hey, you treat your King with respect or you're out of the clan first thing!" Tiberius snarled.

"Hopefully our Queen is nicer!" Alice beamed sweetly at Rose.

* * *

Confessional: Rose: Mealltach Clan

"I suppose I must admit that being Queen _does_ suit me rather well."

End Confessional

* * *

"Next up, the Ffydd Clan!" Chris announced. "Your color is blue, and your symbol is a shaman waving a staff! The six members of Ffydd are, in alphabetical order, Ani, Franchesca Polermos is your first Queen, Indigo Daniles, Joshua "King" Benny Darwin, Morgana Hines, and Setsuna Levine rounds out the clan."

* * *

Confessional: Franchesca: Ffydd Clan

"And Gatama has seen fit to grace me with five disciples, with whom I shall share my trials in this new land, destined to bare my eternal mark."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh good, a normal team." Indigo held a hand to his heart.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ani shook his head. "Chris has never been one to settle for 'normal.'"

"So let's head onto the next Clan!" Chris continued. "Clan Cyfrwys! Your color is yellow and your symbol is a king and queen sitting on dual thrones! The six members of Cyfrwys are, in alphabetical order, Arianna "Aria" Rodriguez, Jeremy Ramsay is your first King, Kalyssa Buvelle, Laura Sadako Matsuko Yoshitomi, Mateo Niuk, and Jeffrey "Prof" Johnson Mortimer III rounds out the clan."

* * *

Confessional: Mateo: Cyfrwys Clan

"Hm, hm, hm…Oh McLean, you trickster. Surely you must have at least _thought_ I might catch on right away. To the secrets of the teams. Oh, the strings atop my teammates' heads are all so similar. A wonderful violin you've handed me to play."

End Confessional

* * *

"And that leaves the rest of you." Chris turned to the remaining six campers. "Clan Alltud! Your color is dull grey, and your symbol is a pair of broken chains! The six members of Alltud are, in alphabetical order, Angelo Furalaas, Axel Exonerium, Carol Schaffer, Gazella Leclerc, Margaret "Maggie" Morrison, and Ryuji Tachibana rounds out the clan."

"Hey, wait, who's our King?" Angelo asked.

"Or Queen?" Gazella stepped forward.

"That's a good question. For that answer, you'll have to read the notice at your designated campsites for the night, you should all get going too, it's going to be dark before long!"

* * *

 _Location: Neart Highlands (Clan Cumhachtach Territory)_

 _Contestant(s): Avi, Bryan, Frag, Michael, Stan, Tiberius_

Tiberius led his mostly displeased subjects north, into the Neart Highlands, where eventually he came across an open plateau with nothing save a wooden pillar and sign to mark the area. On the sign was written a welcome to the clan territories.

"Welcome to the lands of the Cumhachtach Clan!" He read aloud. "This season, each team possess acres of land that, unless otherwise specified, only they may lay claim to. Cumhachtach is the Clan of Strength. Your first King was judged to be the physically strongest male contestant. As King, all final team decisions fall solely to him. He also reserves the right to call for a special elimination ceremony. Behind this post is more information for the King to read about them. The Cumhachtach Clan of Ancient Crios Cath was known for its ignoring borders and wars of conquest, so your King has been granted the following ability. The King of Cumhachtach, and one other member of his team, as long as they consistently stay beside the King, may walk freely around the island, unbound by borders, and rest at any Clan's campsite they choose."

"So while normally the clans are stuck in the acres they own…" Frag began to put together.

"I don't have to worry about those borders!" Tiberius gloated. "Perhaps the most loyal among you can join me as I head to the campsite with the lovely ladies."

"Yeah, let's _not_ piss them off any further." Avi suggested. "Besides they probably have a power too, right? I'd rather not have it turned against us.

"Hey guys, I don't want to be _that guy_ but…" Michael began. "You notice anything our campsite is missing...like a _camp_?"

"I'd wager we'll just have to build our own from scratch." Bryan shrugged.

"Yeah, but where the hell are we going to find enough wood and leaves for it? There's no way we have any acres of land in the for-...the forest..."

Everyone looked at Tiberius, and his greatsword.

"Tiberius, dude, you can _easily_ get the wood and leaves we need!" Frag exclaimed.

"That's right, and _you're_ going to help me. Right after I read the rest of my Kingly superpowers to myself."

* * *

Confessional: Frag: Cumhachtach Clan

"Do I like Tiberius? Hell no, but I'm not so naive that I'll stand up to the King right away. Besides, every King needs an heir, and I don't know how much I trust anyone else on this team to carry that title."

End Confessional

* * *

"In the meantime, the rest of us should get started on a fire pit." Bryan suggested. Stan, Michael, and Avi nodded, and everyone spread out to go search the highlands.

* * *

Confessional: Stan: Cumhachtach Clan

"I know I should be looking for rocks to use for the fire pit, but I'm too vulnerable with no allies on this team, so I need to find some kind of immunity idol pronto. I'll win this...It's what I have to do."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Michael: Cumhachtach Clan

"Yeah, the fire pit is important and all, but so is staying alive, so to that end, I'm searching for an immunity idol. There's got to be one of some kind around here. After all, how can I assassinate my king without a dagger?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Glas Woods (Clan Mealltach Territory)_

 _Contestant(s): Alice, Anemone, Jarri, Molly, Rose, Roxanne_

"Here we are everyone!" Rose announced as she led Mealltach to a forest clearing marked by a sign. "Welcome to the Mealltach coast!" She read aloud. "This season, each team possess acres of land that, unless otherwise specified, only they may lay claim to. Mealltach is the Clan of Beauty. Your first Queen was judged by the Cumhachtach King to be the most attractive female on the roster." Rose broke from reading.

"Oh, ew, I just don't want to continue being reminded of it."

"Just keep reading." Molly nodded, motioning for Rose to continue.

"Testy…" Alice teased. "Got up on the wrong side of the bed today, grumpy?"

"You be quiet and listen with the rest of us." Molly growled.

* * *

Confessional: Alice: Mealltach Clan

"Oh, I _really_ couldn't help it. Molly, you look too much like your sister for your own good. I'll use your stoicism to deflect all the eyes onto you and away from me~! It will give me enough time to find something like an idol or other."

End Confessional

* * *

"Ahem…" Rose continued reading. "As Queen, all final team decisions fall solely to her. She also reserves the right to call for a special elimination ceremony. Behind this post is more information for the Queen to read about them. The Mealltach Clan of Ancient Crios Cath was known for its lovely forest glades, beaches, and mountain summits, and suitors from all over the land would travel to Mealltach lands to seek audience with the Mealltach Queen, so she has been granted the following ability. The Mealltach Queen, and two other clan members of the queen's designation reserve the right to forcefully summon any member of another tribe to their camp, where said member must remain until either the next challenge is announced, or until nightfall, at which point, they will be sent back to their own camp."

"So...let me get this straight...we can _force_ players to come to our land and interrogate them?" Anemone's eyes lit up.

"Oooh!" Jarri got similar ideas. "And since apparently three of us can do it, we can act as like a small prison for baddies!"

"I think the _real_ idea" Alice suggested "Is that there are three other clans with a King or Queen, so we invite members from those areas in order to communicate what's going on around the island."

"Nah." Roxanne dismissed it. "I like the idea of forcing the baddies here! Give them what for!"

"I think it's a power we should use sparingly." Rose decided. "We should only bring over people we think would be safe to bring over to our campsite."

"Speaking of our campsite" Molly noticed. "There isn't a camp here. Let's get to making one."

"And what luck that we're right in the middle of such a lovely forest!" Rose smiled. "Time to make some conifer huts, everyone!"

* * *

 _Location: Lower Ceol Fields (Clan Cyfrwys Territory)_

 _Contestant(s): Aria, Jeremy, Kalyssa, Laura, Mateo, Prof_

"And here we are it seems…" Jeremy announced as he led Cyfrwys to the plains of large grass, marked by a sign. "Welcome to Cyfrwys County. This season, each team possess acres of land that, unless otherwise specified, only they may lay claim to. Cyfrwys is the Clan of Cunning. Your first Ruler was determined randomly amongst you. As Ruler all final team decisions fall solely to them. They also reserve the right to call for a special elimination ceremony. Behind this post is more information for the Ruler to read about them. The Cyfrwys Clan of Ancient Crios Cath was known for its wealth of information and unparalleled spy network, so the Ruler has been granted the following ability. The Cyfrwys Ruler, and one clan member of their choice will be given the following information about the other tribes daily: Another tribe's member finds or plays a hidden immunity medal, and any alliances formed between players on another tribe."

"Information is certainly one form of power in this game." Laura admitted.

"A tad too much, if you ask me." Prof looked up at Jeremy. "Power tends to corrupt."

"I'm not about to do anything to risk our team's livelihood." Jeremy shook his head. "It's not like I asked to be made the first King either, you heard the note, it was decided randomly."

* * *

Confessional: Jeremy: Cyfrwys Clan

"Probably because everyone here has comparable wit. I'm not about to underestimate any of them."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Aria: Cyfrwys Clan

"Great, just great! I just _had_ to be placed on the 'Cunning' Clan. Why don't you just name us clan 'Giant Red Target', Chris? Ugh. Oh well, guess I'll just have to get them fighting each other so that I can stay looking sweet and innocent."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, the good news about my power is that there doesn't _seem_ to be anything stopping me from relaying information I learn back to the rest of you."

"It'll come down to whether we trust your honesty or not." Mateo mused. "As King, you'll be expected to inform your subjects of such major changes occurring on the island."

"How easily can you trust a stranger?" Kalyssa smirked as she put a playful finger to her lips. "What a wonderful dilemma to be faced with right out of the gates."

"Let's all do our best to trust each other then and come out on top!" Aria cheered.

"Indeed." Prof nodded before looking around. "Though I suppose Laura has already gone off to-"

"Making a base camp!" Laura called from the tall grass, and beckoned everyone towards her. "It'll get chilly at night, so the sooner we actually have a place to sleep, the better."

"Oh good." Aria put a hand to her heart. "I was worried we might have _already_ had someone looking for an immunity medal."

* * *

Confessional: Mateo: Cyfrwys Clan

"Tch. Damn that red-headed girl. Aria was her name, right? We all know no one here is _that_ genuine. Smart people never are. No, she said that to mark terms. The first to be caught looking for an idol is the first to go home. Of course with that move comes the desire to find an idol herself, and I can work with that oh so easily."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: The Shameterranean, Central Cavern_

 _Contestant(s): Danny, Harald, Lorelei, Mathilda, Nathan, Shelby-Lynn_

"Hello, down on your luck players!" Chris announced as blindfolds were removed from Danny, Harald, Lorelei, Mathilda, Nathan, and Shelby-Lynn. "This…" He stretched out his arms towards a vast expanse of caverns, ravines, ruins, and pits. "Is the Shameterranean! Right now, we're in the Central Cavern, just below the Ionad Desert. Allow to explain the Shameterranean rules of play:

"Rule 1: You may not leave the Shameterranean through the entrance behind you." Chris pointed to a large set of stone stairs leading up and out of the cavern system. "That is a one-way only entrance to the cavern to be taken by eliminated contestants on the surface."

"Rule 2: Just like the clans on the surface, you will be down here with no amenities. You _will_ have to hunt for your food, but these caverns have a surprising amount of sustenance, so you should all be fine...in theory."

"Rule 3: The only way to return to the surface is to find the Druidic Artifact hidden somewhere down here and return it to it's official resting place, _also_ hidden somewhere down here. The one who places the Artifact in its correct resting place will earn the right to rejoin the surface, while also eliminating all others currently underground."

"Rule 4: While the Artifact is the only way back up to the surface, there are other ways to eliminate your fellow underground shades. In each main area of the Shameterranean is at least one of the Pits of Peril. To fall down a pit is to fall to the Lower Levels of the Shameterranean, where this seasons Playa de Losers is held. You fall down any of the Pits of Peril...you're eliminated for real, with no hope of returning. You are only considered to have fallen down one of the Pits of Peril if you touch the ground of the Lower Levels, so a quick reflex might be enough to save your life in the game."

"Rule 5: Throwing the Druidic Artifact down a Pit of Peril will eliminate everyone in the Shameterranean, including the tosser."

"Rule 6: Aside from the above specifications, just about anything goes. Fight each other, Love each other, Ally, Betray, we'll only interfere if we need to for medical purposes."

"That's all the Shameterranean rules of play!" Chris clapped his hands once. "Oh yeah, it would be nice to have some inkling of where the Druidic Artifact is or what it's Resting Place could be, wouldn't it? Too bad I gave those answers to surface-dwelling contestants as rewards for winning their heats in the first challenge! You'll have to find a way to get the information out of _them_!"

* * *

Confessional: Lorelei: Shameterranean

"So Tiberius and Gazella have the answers, do they? Well, what Chris said seems to imply that there is in fact a way it can be done. To look for it without any sort of hint is foolish. The Shameterranean appears to be just as expansive as the island's surface...maybe even larger."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well then!" Nathan pumped up a fist in the air. "I'm going to find that Druidic Artifact, and none of you are going to stop me!" He then rushed off into the echoing cavern.

Mathilda silently took out her bat and began running after him.

"Well, it looks like you kids are having fun!" Chris smiled. "So I'm going to take my leave. Play nice now...or don't! A hah huh!"

"Well, we can't let them beat us, can we?" Danny turned to Shelby-Lynn in an attempt to get her motivated.

"No, it's just a waste talking to me, go away!" Shelby-Lynn ran off in a different direction, prompting Danny to run after her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, pink hair?" Lorelei folded her arms, noticing Harald looking off in the direction of Danny and Shelby-Lynn.

"I'm waiting for them to calm down." He replied. "I was hoping to recruit everyone so we could map this place out. It's massive after all, and the scenery is similar we could get lost if we don't."

"A fair point." Lorelei sighed. "For now, I'm heading south. There's probably more flora and fauna to eat nearer the bog on the surface."

"I'll catch you later to know what I find in the north, then!" Harald waved her off.

* * *

Confessional: Harald: Shameterranean

"I am indeed waiting for the calming of those two.

For they are but prey caught in my hunter's snare."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Cailleach Bog (Clan Ffydd Territory)_

 _Contestant(s): Ani, Franchesca, Indigo, King, Morgana, Setsuna_

"Ah, Gatama has seen fit to bless us with His chosen land!" Franchesca announced as she arrived at the site of the former Team Ebisu camp from Nialasach, now just a large expanse of packed mud with no amenities. The land was marked by a sign similar to those marking the lands of the other clans.

"Welcome to the Ffydd Wetlands." She read aloud. "This season, each team possess acres of land that, unless otherwise specified, only they may lay claim to. Ffydd is the Clan of Spirituality. Your first Ruler was determined to be the most spiritual among you from your interviews. As Ruler all final team decisions fall solely to them. They also reserve the right to call for a special elimination ceremony. Behind this post is more information for the Ruler to read about them. The Ffydd Clan of Ancient Crios Cath was known to produce powerful diviners, temple officials to the ancient gods of Crios Cath, and would often perform the sending rights of the dead, to ensure they had a peaceful afterlife, so the Ruler has been granted the following ability. The Ffydd Ruler may watch all Tine Naofa eliminations and may bring up to two fellow clan members of their choice to watch each one."

"We get to see _every_ elimination?" King's eyes widened.

"That is...impressive." Setsuna yawned.

"Hehe, yeah." Indigo nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps, but those...Special Eliminations...I doubt we can see those." Morgana warned.

"Hehe, yeah." Indigo nodded in agreement.

"Well, in any case, we shall do our best to make sure we never have to experience one in any form other than watching it!" Franchesca declared, prompting applause from the rest of the clan.

"Hehe, yeah." Indigo nodded in agreement.

* * *

Confessional: Indigo: Ffydd Clan

"I know I sound like a broken record, I know I do, but I can't help it. Franchesca looks so confident and capable, Setsuna looks so gentle and kind, and Morgana just has this mysterious beauty about her. I've never been good around girls, and now I have three really cool ones on my team, er, clan, I guess. I'll have to do my very best in challenges so I can impress them!"

End Confessional

* * *

"There doesn't appear to be camp set up." Ani noticed. "I suppose faith without works isn't faith on Crios Cath."

"Well said, Ani!" Franchesca nodded. "I see Gamata has found a light in you as well!"

"No, I sort of meant faith in-"

But Ani couldn't clarify before Franchesca was out gathering shelter materials.

* * *

Confessional: Ani: Ffydd Clan

"Look, I was born and raised Christian, and I believe in The Holy Bible, but I'm not about to force my beliefs on those who think differently from me. I don't know if Franchesca and I will get along though, since she seems to be convinced her strange cult religion of this 'Gamata' person is supposed to convert everyone on the show, and that attitude is not one I'm willing to put up with. We might find ourselves with a new leader sooner rather than later."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Ionad Desert (Clan Alltud Territory)_

 _Contestant(s): Angelo, Axel, Carol, Gazella, Maggie, Ryuji_

"Well...I _swear_ this is it for real this time." Angelo laughed. "Not another mirage like the last two."

"The third time _is_ the charm, they say." Carol nodded.

"Oh yeah, this one's a real one alright!" Ryuji nodded. "Got a whole mess of information for us."

"Beware, This is Alltud Territory" Maggie began to read the sign. "This season, each team possess acres of land that, unless otherwise specified, only they may lay claim to."

Axel picked up where Maggie left off. "Alltud is the Clan of Exiles. For one reason or another, the members of the Alltud clan were all exiles from the other four clans on the island. A loose and lawless land of exiles, Alltud hails no King or Queen, preferring to work together to prevent mutually assured destruction. As such, no one member of Alltud may make a final team decision for themselves. The clan must be unified in their decisions."

Carol then took over reading. "Alltud of Ancient Crios Cath, over time, became incredibly isolationist and hostile towards the other four clans, as such, as members of Alltud, you all receive the following abilities: The Cumhachtach Clan's King may not infringe upon your lands. The Mealltach Clan's Queen may not summon you to her campsite. The Ffydd Clan's Ruler may not view your Tine Naofa Elimination Ceremonies. The Cyfrwys Clan's Ruler may not learn the status of immunity medals within your clan, nor of any alliances formed by members of your clan."

Finally, Gazella read the last bit of the sign. "However, as a clan of exiles, Alltud was not treated fairly by the other clans of Crios Cath, and had a harder time surviving because of this treatment, so your clan has been handed the following disadvantage: Alltud will always have harsher goals in every challenge that they must fulfill. Hard-earned glory or Painful defeat awaits you, members of the Alltud Clan."

* * *

Confessional: Ryuji: Alltud Clan

"Oh good, we're welcomed to the middle of the desert by a sign saying that we're going to lose. Hurray…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hard-earned glory here we come then, right guys?" Carol cheered, getting the support of Gazella and Angelo, while Maggie only timidly joined in when she saw half the clan doing the same.

Axel crossed his arms.

"Hmph, so while that fool Tiberius is growing weaker in his nobility, this environment will serve to harden me so I can destroy him."

"He's probably _far_ from the only villain on this cast, Axel." Angelo cautioned. "In fact, I'd wager we set our sights on the biggest fish we can. Clan Cyfrwys!"

"And how are we supposed to do that, exactly?" Ryuji wondered. "We're literally being kept entirely separate from the other clans unless it's a challenge, but since in challenges we have harsher rules, we'll probably be too focused on ourselves to pay attention to any other clan."

"Just...walk the perimeter." Maggie mildly suggested.

"Yes!" Angelo pointed. "She understands how to get around these silly acre boundaries."

"But there's no guarantee Cyfrwys members will ever even have cause to go near the perimeter." Axel pointed out. "Cumhachtach, on the other hand, is mobile, which means we run a greater chance of interacting with them."

"That's what makes Cyfrwys a bigger fish though." Maggie was starting to get on a bit of a roll with her reasoning. "We have less chances to interact with them than we do with Cumhachtach, and unlike Ffydd or Mealltach, we've been flat out warned that Cyfrwys is a clan of cunning competitors. If we can goad them into giving us information-"

"And just let Tiberius have his run of the rest of the island?!" Axel rose his voice, causing Maggie to back up and hide behind Gazella, who gave Axel a disappointed look.

"Guys, please, we need to get along…" Carol tried to calm everyone down. "We should start work on camp before it gets too dark and we're stuck in the cold desert at night."

"Carol's right, everyone." Gazella announced a little more forcefully. "We have a camp to build, let's get to work."

* * *

 _Location: The Shameterannean, Northwestern Cavern_

 _Contestant(s): Harald, Shelby-Lynn_

Harald had to wait until Danny gave up on persuading Shelby-Lynn to step away from the Pit of Peril before making his own entrance.

"I shouldn't even be here…" She muttered to herself.

"Danny doesn't deserve to put up with someone like me, someone who just throws people away before they throw her away, because they will."

"That's not quite accurate, I'd say." Harald slowly walked up to Shelby-Lynn. "Danny really was trying to look out for you. He wanted to be your friend. You might even have ended up more than friends if you didn't stubbornly refuse to move at least a little towards him."

"Are you here to do the same thing he was?" She rolled her eyes. "It's a waste you know."

"Oh…" Harald gripped Shelby-Lynn by her shoulders, and she began to struggle to get out. "I know."

"Wha-what are you-? Let me go!"

"My, my…" Harald's grip tightened on Shelby-Lynn's arms. "Such a struggle for someone who says they've given up. It's unbecoming of a lady to lie like that."

"Ngh…" Shelby-Lynn continued her struggle.

"Hmm…" Harald mused at his catch. "A girl who wants to lose, yet hasn't quite yet, even with the option available to her." He tipped her towards the pit.

"N-no!" She screamed.

"No? You want to play then?" He snickered.

Shelby-Lynn began to relax a bit. "I...uhm...maybe…"

"Ugh." Harald rolled his eyes. "Too indecisive."

And Shelby-Lynn's face adopted a look of extreme terror as Harald shoved her down the Pit of Peril with all the ease and apathy of someone taking out the garbage.

"That's one down." He dusted his hands off and, with a menacing grin, headed back towards the central cavern. "Now...On with the hunt!"

* * *

 _*_ The Survivor Theme _Ancient Voices_ Begins Playing As the Crios Cath Theme Song Starts*

As the beginning horns start blaring, various shots of Crios Cath from above are time-lapsed and shown through the screen, notably the highlands, the forest, the bog, the lower fields, the desert, and underground.

 _ **Cumhachtach**_

A red figure holding a red stag skull flag is shown, before the camera zooms in so only the image of the flag is on the left side of the screen. Meanwhile, the right side of the screen pans over the lands that Cumhachtach owns, before showing its remaining members in alphabetical order, doing various tasks.

 _ **Avi**_ is tending to the fire pit in one shot, and seen struggling as he hangs from a tree branch in a second shot.

 _ **Bryan**_ is busy fixing up a shelter roof in one shot, and leading a charge, pulling a large package by a rope in a second shot.

 _ **Frag**_ is putting in effort to freehand climb up a cliff in one shot, and drumming on a large rock while smiling in a second shot.

 _ **Michael**_ is throwing an object as if it were a baseball in one shot, and crouching and peering through some bushes in a second shot.

 _ **Stan**_ is side-stepping through water and rallying the rest of the team in one shot, and harvesting some wheat in a second shot.

 _ **Tiberius**_ is swinging his greatsword in one shot, and seen soaking wet and shouting angrily in a second shot.

 _ **Mealltach**_

A green figure holding a green dryad flag is shown, before the camera zooms in so only the image of the flag is on the left side of the screen. Meanwhile, the right side of the screen pans over the lands that Mealltach owns, before showing its remaining members, in alphabetical order, doing various tasks.

 _ **Alice**_ is seen twirling her hair suggestively as she looks at someone off-screen in one shot, and breaking out into a sprint through sand in a second shot.

 _ **Anemone**_ is tying her curly black hair into a ponytail in one shot, and shouting from atop a tree in a second shot.

 _ **Jarri**_ is seen picking fruit off of a tree and examining it in one shot, and tossing a spear in slow motion in a second shot.

 _ **Molly**_ is hard at work carrying buckets over her shoulders in one shot, and gasping for air as she emerges from the ocean water in a second shot.

 _ **Rose**_ is seen playing with a large conifer branch as though it is a fan in one shot, and is running along, clapping and shouting in a second shot.

 _ **Roxanne**_ is cracking open a large nut in one shot, and holding her fists before her head in a fighting stance in a second shot.

 _ **Ffydd**_

A blue figure holding a blue shaman flag is shown, before the camera zooms in so only the image of the flag is on the left side of the screen. Meanwhile, the right side of the screen pans over the lands that Ffydd owns, before showing its remaining members, in alphabetical order, doing various tasks.

 _ **Ani**_ is rubbing two sticks together fervently to make fire in one shot, and is mercilessly cutting his way through hanging swamp vines in a second shot.

 _ **Franchesca**_ is pulling swamp kelp from out of her golden hair in one shot, and candidly posing confidently in her remarkably clean pure white dress and shoes in a second shot.

 _ **Indigo**_ is laughing as he sits cross-legged around a fire pit in one shot, and is using a mortar and pestle while looking at someone off-screen in a second shot.

 _ **King**_ pulls an incredibly healthy looking carrot from the ground in one shot, and is raising both his arms up in a cheer in a second shot.

 _ **Morgana**_ is gulping down water from a bucket in one shot, and solemnly holding what seems to be a spiritual communication ritual in a second shot.

 _ **Setsuna**_ is shown curiously looking at a trap in the ground in one shot, and calmly firing an arrow from a bow in a second shot.

 _ **Cyfrwys**_

A yellow figure holding a yellow king and queen flag is shown, before the camera zooms in so only the image of the flag is on the left side of the screen. Meanwhile, the right side of the screen pans over the lands that Cyfrwys owns, before showing its remaining members, in alphabetical order, doing various tasks.

 _ **Aria**_ is quickly turning her head to look behind her, her twin tails whipping around as she does so in one shot, and is cupping her hands while shouting so loud her face is going red in a second shot.

 _ **Jeremy**_ is drawing what appear to be strategy doodles in the dirt in one shot, and is seen standing tall and calling out as he raises a hand straight into the air in a second shot.

 _ **Kalyssa**_ is waving semi-flirtatiously at the camera in one shot, and is swinging a club at something hidden in the grass in a second shot.

 _ **Laura**_ is tasting a porridge she's cooking in one shot, and is seen measuring something in the distance using her thumb in a second shot.

 _ **Mateo**_ is washing the clan's clothes in a makeshift wash bin in one shot, and is beckoning someone off-screen to charge up a hill towards him in a second shot.

 _ **Prof**_ is seen stretching as he emerges from the tall grass in one shot, and is silently looking at the camera while slyly putting a finger to his lips in a second shot.

 _ **Alltud**_

A dull grey figure holding a dull grey broken chain flag is shown, before the camera zooms in so only the image of the flag is on the left side of the screen. Meanwhile, the right side of the screen pans over the lands Alltud owns, before showing its remaining members, in alphabetical order, doing various tasks.

 _ **Angelo**_ is hauling sandstone in one shot, and harmoniously playing a violin in a second shot.

 _ **Axel**_ is crouched over and brooding by himself in one shot, and confusedly looking over a map in a second shot.

 _ **Carol**_ is facing off against a giant scorpion while holding a makeshift spear in one shot, and is energetically cheering her team on as she sidesteps with them in a second shot.

 _ **Gazella**_ is looking up at the stars in the night sky and pointing at one excitedly in one shot, and log tossing a full tree quite a distance in a second shot.

 _ **Maggie**_ is busy dusting off her stone slab bed in one shot, and organizing various makeshift tools in a second shot.

 _ **Ryuji**_ is seen cracking open a cactus with a large rock in one shot, and covering his eyes as he laughs and points at something off-screen in a second shot.

 _ **Shameterranean**_

A white figure, holding a druidic artifact, is seen falling down into what appears to be some kind of underworld, before the camera zooms in so only the underworld image is on the top half of the screen. Meanwhile, the bottom half of the screen pans over the Shameterranean caverns, before showing the remaining players trapped there, in alphabetical order, at the moment of their elimination and doing various tasks.

 _ **Danny**_ is seen falling from a pull up bar and landing in water in one shot, and strumming his guitar while his surrounding is lit by glow worms in a second shot.

 _ **Harald**_ is seen diving from a pull up bar and landing in water in one shot, and pushing Shelby-Lynn down a Pit of Peril in a second shot.

 _ **Lorelei**_ is seen falling from a pull up bar and landing in water in one shot, and hiding behind a rock, peering intently at some off-screen threat in a second shot.

 _ **Mathilda**_ is seen falling from a pull up bar and landing in water in one shot, and raising her bat threateningly in a second shot.

 _ **Nathan**_ is seen falling from a pull up bar and landing in water in one shot, and pounding his fist against the cavern wall, activating a stone door in a second shot.

The camera zooms out to reveal that all the figures and underworld were part of the same picture, the season logo connecting them like a belt.

 **Total Drama Crios Cath**

* * *

 _ **AN: Finally...This large-ass cast can finally start playing their game. I'm actually really excited for this one. I've always been a fan of intrigue and stories where different noble houses compete for power, and this season has a heck of a lot of potential for that, what with all the villains, heroes, and in between on the island this time, so be prepared for some of the most intense rivalries, romances, and betrayals this series has seen yet.**_

 _ **In semi-related news, I'm never going larger than 24 players again. That's definitely my *sweet spot* number. Total Drama Crios Cath: Hud Hynafol (Or just Total Drama Hud Hynafol for brevity's sake), the third season to take place on Crios Cath, will only have 22 players, in two teams of eleven.**_

 _ **Lastly, as always, thank you for reading! Hopefully this season will be worth the wait!**_


End file.
